Secret Valentine
by CenaOrtonLova
Summary: The superstars tried to give Valentines to their secret divas crush. Could the diva figure out which one is their Secret Admires?


Secret Valentine

By: ANA

Characters: Lita, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme, Trish Stratus, Jay Reso, and 4 mystery guys

Summary: The superstars tried to give Valentines to their secret divas crush. Could the diva figure out which one is their Secret Admires?

"Valentines day is in a week!" Trish announced. "Great" Amy mumbled. "Oh come on Amy! Get in the spirit will ya?" Christy said. Amy sighed. Since her break up with Matt and find out how he cheated on her, Amy felt like she could never trust men or love.

Then a knock came to the Women's locker room. Stacy went to answer it. When Stacy opened, she found nobody out there. She looked around, but found 4 empeoloves on the ground. Stacy picked it up and looked through it. She closed the door behind her. "What's that?" Christy asked. "Well, they look like letters. Here's one for, Christy, Amy, Trish, and me" she told her. Stacy gave them each their letters.

As the divas read, they couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh!" Amy said. "I guess we have secret admires" Trish told them. "I know that, but who send them?" Stacy asked. "I have a no name here. They're print out of a computer, so no familiar hand writing" Amy told them. "I guess we have to find out who did this" Christy said.

_Men's locker room_

"Did you give it to them?" a blond man asked. "Yeah I did" the other blond man said. " Did they see you?" a tall man asked. "No they didn't" the 2nd one answered. "Good, now we have to plan the next thing we have to do" the muscled man said.

_Amy's hotel room_

"I did a little snooping in the men's locker room today, I have no clue" Trish announced. The divas jaws dropped. "You went in the men's locker room without permission?" Stacy asked. "Yeah, so what? I found a journal that belongs to Jay. I read a couple pages. It was hilarious!" Trish said.

"What did it say?" Christy asked anxiously. "Sorry, my lips are sealed" Trish told them. "Okay, does anybody know who wrote them?" Amy asked. The others shook their heads. Then a knock came. Amy got up and answered the door. When she opened, nobody was there. She looked around. Then something caught her eyes on the ground. 4 vases of flowers stood there, with each of the divas names in Amy's room. "Christy, Stacy, Trish come quick!" Amy yelled. The 3 divas walked.

"What's wrong Amy?" Christy asked. "Look!" Amy told her. The divas looked. Their jaws dropped. Each of them took the vase that has their name on it and went back to Amy's room. "They're all my favorites!" Stacy said. "Mine too" the others told. "Who did this?" Trish asked. "I don't know, but whoever did this must be one of our closest friends. Guys of course. They're the one that knows our favorites." Amy told them. "Okay, so tomorrow, we track them" Trish announced.

_Next day_

"Any luck?" Amy asked. "No" the others said. "So who's left?" Stacy asked. "Well, let's ask Jay. He knows everything about what's going on. Plus he's easy to crack" Trish told them Then the 4 girls ran to Jay's hotel. Christy knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Jay asked.

"Well we need to ask you questions" Stacy told him. "Okay shoot" he told. "We need to know who sent us love letters and flowers" Amy told him. "Uhh… I have no idea" Jay told them. "I have to go. Bye" Jay said. Then he slammed the door. "Well he acts weird" Christy told them. "You're right" Amy said. Then the divas quit for the day.

_Jay's hotel room_

"They came?" one of the guys asked. "Yeah they came! I just told you!" Jay said. "You didn't crack did you?" the muscle man asked. "Hell no! I'm not a blabber mouth! Well maybe sometimes, but this one is to good to give away. Any way if I told, my life is over!" Jay told them.

"You got that right!" the tall one warned. "I can't believe you're doing this!" Jay told them. "Well neither can we" the short blond said. "Okay, now for our next plan" the muscle one said.

_Trish's room_

"_This is harder than I thought!" _Trish admit. "Yeah I know!" Christy said. Then a knock came. "You don't think, do you?" Amy asked. The 4 divas got up and ran toward the door. When they opened the door, it was to late. They looked down and saw 4 box of chocolates and a card. Stacy took the card and opened it. "It says _Met us at the night club in Boston on Valentine's day. Any way that's the next town we're going to be in." Stacy said._

"Valentine's day? Oh great!" Trish yelled. "Oh my gosh, we're going to finally meet them!" Christy exclaimed. Amy and Stacy smiled. "What are we going to wear?" Stacy asked. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!" Trish said. "Well I know what's next." Amy said. "SHOPPING!" the divas exclaimed together. They all laughed.

_Jay's room_

"So we deliver the letter already" the short one remembered. "So what's next" the other blond asked. "Well they're probably going to go shopping" the muscled one said. "Oh no duh!" Jay said. "Well maybe we should go shopping too" the short blond suggested.

"Why?" the tall one asked. "Dude, we need shirts and new pants. Our old ones tore out and the color faded. They don't look nice." The muscled one said. "Well what are we waiting for" Jay asked. The guys nodded and headed toward the mall.

_Mall (Divas)_

"I love this blue dress!" Trish exclaimed. "Then but it" Amy suggested. Trish frowned. "Amy why didn't you get a dress?" Trish asked. "Have you checked my closet. I almost have boy clothes. I don't do dresses" Amy told her.

"Well you should buy one. I got a purple dress and Christy got a pink dress. You should wear a red or a black. The color suits you" Stacy suggested. "yeah Amy! Come on please!" Christy pleaded. The 3 divas both stared at Amy with the puppy eyes. "Fine! I'll get a red one!" Amy answered. The 3 divas cheered. "Come on Amy let's find that dress." Trish said. They took Amy's arm and left.

_Mall (guys)_

"I hate shopping!" the short one said. "Well you definitely need to buy something" the muscled one said. "Yeah, come on cheer up!" Jay said. "You have to look good in front of the ladies or say good bye to her" The short one think. "Fine, I'm just doing this for her" he finally said. The 4 guys grinned. And continue to shop.

_Later that night (Stacy's hotel)_

"Amy come on out. Let us see it!" Trish yelled. "No!" Amy replied. "Come on Amy. Don't make me come in there." Stacy warned. Amy came out, with her red dress on. Christy whistled. "Wow Ames! That looked really good" she said. Amy blushed. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Positive" Trish told her.

"Okay so Valentine's day is in 2 days. Are we ready?" Stacy asked. "Yeah, we all have shoes and accessories that match with our dress." Christy reminded her. Then a knock came. Stacy got up and answered it. She opened the door and found a cake on the floor. She took it and went in.

"What's that?" Trish asked. "It's a cake that says _Happy almost Valentine's day"_ she read. "That's adorable and delicious" Trish told them. The divas laughed. "Hey you know something. Our secret admires know where we are. First my room then Trish's and know you" Amy informed. "Yeah. I wonder how they know." Christy said. "Well let's just eat the cake already." Stacy told them

_Valentine's day_

"I can't wait!" Christy exclaimed. "Yeah I know!" Amy told them. All the 4 divas are doing finishing touches on their face. "Well I'm ready" Trish said while brushing her blue dress. "Me too" Stacy said. "Well all of us is ready. Let's get out of here." Christy told them. The 4 divas got up. They don't know this is the night that will change their lives.

_Boston night club_

"Wow, this place is packed" Christy shouted. "Yeah I know" Stacy replied. "Well we're here. Where are we suppose to meet them?" Amy asked. "I don't know. But let's just go to the bar." Trish suggested. They all agreed and walked.

"Hi ladies" a voice interrupted. They turned around and found Jay. "Hi Jay! You're not our admires are you?" Stacy asked. "nope" Jay said. "This is not one of your tricks is it? If it is, you're dead meat" Trish warned. "No this is not the trick" Jay told them. "Where are they?" Christy asked.

"They're right behind you" Jay answered. The divas looked at him confusedly and turned around. Their eyes went wide. "Christy meet your admire, Dave Batista, Amy meet your admire Adam Copeland, Stacy meet your admire Chris Jericho, and Trish meet your admire Shawn Michaels" Jay explained.

"You guys are the one? Christy asked. "Well, yeah" Dave answered. "You know if you ladies don't like us, we could leave" Adam said. "Wait no don't leave" Amy told him. "Yeah. You guys are all sweet. We'll give you guys a chance" Trish said. "Let's dance then" Shawn suggested.

They took the divas on the dance floor, leaving Jay drinking and smiling. Amy turned around and looked at Jay. "Hey Jay you know I'm going to kill you for lying to us right?" Amy threatened. "Jeez. Either way, I'm dead meat!" Jay wined. All the superstars laughed. This is the night they will never forget.

_Afterword 2 years later_

Dave/ Christy, Shawn/Trish, Adam/ Amy, and Chris/ Stacy loved their boyfriend/girlfriend loved each other so much, the guys proposed to the divas to get married. The divas said yes. Adam and Amy had 1 daughter. Christy and Dave has 1 daughter and son. Shawn and Trish had 3 sons. Chris and Stacy had no kids yet. They all still continue their wrestling job. The 4 divas are still best friends, and the 4 guys plus Jay are still best friends.


End file.
